I'm not that girl
by MileySerenity
Summary: Nacey Drew is in Bayport for Frank Hardy's wedding to Callie. And what will happen is...will you would just have to read and find out who Frank really loves.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or Nancey Drew all rights go to the author. Also I do not own the song I'm not that girl that belongs to the play writers of wicked. thank you and enjoy.

Nancy Drew sighed as she sat in the back of the church. It was Frank Hardy's wedding to his off then on again girl friend Callie Shaw. She saw Joe with Vanessa talking. She knew she should be happy for Frank but she couldn't she loved him. She sighed and looked out the doors she saw Vanessa and Joe split up and head in opposite direction.

Wedding room

Vanessa walked in with a sigh. She knew that Callie was only doing this because she didn't want Frank to be with Nancy. Callie turned to her. "So how do I look Nessa" Callie asked. Vanessa put on a fake smile. "Lovely Cal" she replied. The other Bridesmaids were fussing over her. "Hey girls can I talk to Callie alone?" The other bridesmaids nodded and walked out of the room. "OK Callie spill, why are you really doing this, and do not try to say that its because you love Frank, I know you do but as soon as you herd he was dating Nancy you flipped out and Now your marrying him a week after he proposed, What is this about huh?" Vanessa stressed

Callie shot her a glare. "I'll tell you what this is all about Vanessa, With Frank it has always been Nancy this NANCY that and I for one was tired of it so I said to my self what is the one way I can get hurt Nancy like she hurt me when she started dating him? Well I figured that is I said I was Pregnant, Frank being the right guy that he is would leave Nancy and marry me, and it worked, Now I'm happy and Nancy is the foolish girl crying her eyes out." She finished with a smile. Vanessa was shocked looked at Callie with a glare. "I hope you get what you derisive." She walked out of the room and headed to get the other girls in order.

Nancy

She looked at her watch and sighed the wedding will start in to minuets. She looked up to see Frank standing up there next to Joe. Joe looked over to Nancy and waved.

_**Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:**_

Nancy along with everyone else stood as it was time for the Bride to come down the isle.

_**Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl**_

Nancy sat with everyone else as the listened to the priest start to speak. " Good evening, today we are here to celebrate the union of these two souls, If there are any abjections Please speak now or for ever hold you peace."

**Every_ so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_**

Nancey couldn't take it any more so she got up and her detective training came in handy she slipped out the door when no one was looking or so she thought. Frank looked up and saw her leave he saw the tear fall from her eye. The priest turned to him "Do you Franklin Fenton Hardy take Callie Elizabeth Shaw to be you lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, and until death do you part?" Frank looked at him then to Callie then to his Parents and back to the doors. "No, Callie I'm sorry I don't love you you will find someone else but I love Nancy, Nancey Drew." He let go of her had and kissed her on the cheek and whispered sorry to her. He then turned and ran down the Isle and out the doors. He looked around and couldn't find Nancy anywhere. He then spotted the Park and his instincts told him she would be there and the never were wrong.

**_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:_ **

He saw her sitting there feeding the ducks. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. " Hey Nan" Nancy looked up. Frank what are you doing here you so pose to be getting married." " I could Nan I didn't Love here I love you I always have and Always will. Callie Joe and Vanessa watched the two. "Its about time' Joe and Vanessa said at the same time the smiled and headed back to the church. Callie stood there crying she knew they were meant to be together. She smiled a sad smile as she watched them Kiss.

**_Don't wish, don't start_  
_Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl:_**

" I guess I'm not that girl" Callie said to her self and she walked back in to the church, leavening the two to be happy. **The end**


End file.
